


Self Control

by SandyFeral



Series: Research & Development au [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Almost office sex but they don’t quite get there, Anal, Buddy on the other hand has fucked, First Time, M/M, blowjob, for dr. Bushroot bc everyone agrees this man is a virgin, might be kinda awkward in some parts but that’s a intentional, research & development au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyFeral/pseuds/SandyFeral
Summary: Bud interrupts Dr. Bushroot while he’s in his lab





	1. Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is the end of Focus, technically this is a rewrite of a nearly year old fanfic. But this is only half so!

This close to quitting time Bud was usually in his office. There weren’t a surplus of people who stuck around this late, so finishing up paperwork was usually the only thing left to do.  
But lately things had been changing.

He was curious, as any employer would be, how much effort one of his employees was putting into his work. It was simply an employee that happened to also be his boyfriend.

Besides, the past couple days Bud had been able to keep himself a bit more focused. He spent more time working on papers, and less time chatting with his partner. That might have been due to the fact that Reginald had been a bit more solitary lately. Spending a lot more time locked in his lab, absorbed in his research. 

Now, Dr. Bushroot barely seemed to notice when the door was opened. He was hunched over the table, his eyes fixed on the papers in front of him.

“Absorbed in your work?” Bud leaned against a table, both elbows down on the edge so his face was level with Bushroot’s. “Not noticing when your boss wants to check in on you?”

“Oh!” Bushroot said, flinching slightly as he finally noticed the dog’s presence. “Sorry, I just finally made a connection between- well, I guess you wouldn’t understand even if I told you.”

“Well, not everyone is as versed in plant biology as you. Though I must admit I don’t mind hearing you talk about it,” Bud said. “Right now however, I thought maybe you could use some time thinking about something other than flora. I haven’t had a proper conversation with you in a while.”

“I know.” Bushroot sighed. “Lately though, I don’t feel like the other scientists here have been taking me seriously. I thought, maybe I need to work harder, that’ll show them that-“

“You don’t need to prove anything to them! Brilliant scientist such as yourself are often under appreciated, but I think your contributions are excellent!”

“Yeah. But, no offense, you’re my boyfriend. Aren’t boyfriends supposed to say stuff like that anyway?”

Bud frowned. It seemed when it came to Bushroot’s research, Bud’s opinion wasn’t as highly valued. Though considering he wasn’t a scientist, he had to admit that was fair.

“Maybe after I’m done with this-“

Without warning, Bud swept him off his feet. Ignoring Bushroot’s protest, he began to nuzzled his nose into the duck’s neck.

“W-What are you doing?” Bushroot squeaked.

“I’m also your boss and I say you’ve done enough for one day. I’d appreciate it if you took a break now so we can spend some time together.” Bud poked his tongue out from between his lips, brushing it against Bushroot’s neck. “I too enjoy my job, but even I need some time for other things.”

Bushroot’s face was turning beat red. “I-I guess I could take some time for this.” His arms found their way around Bud’s neck.

Bud pressed his snout against Bushroot’s beak. Without much thought, he leaned over the nearest table, lowering Bushroot down until his back was against the surface. Feathered fingers began running through the fur along his neck, sending tingles down his spine.

Before he had met Dr. Bushroot, Bud rarely wanted something like this, but god had he been craving this lately.

His arms were wrapped at Bushroot’s back, clutching at his lab coat that he desperately wished wasn’t between his fingers and the many soft feathers that lay underneath. He barely had the restraint to stop himself from digging his claws into the fabric and tearing it. Bud could feel that his own tail had started wagging frantically, which was something he hated allowing himself to do as he knew it was undignified, but something he desperately wanted to allow himself to continue to do now. 

This sudden release of some of the physical frustration that had been building up in him felt goddamn good. He didn’t know why he had taken this opportunity to do this, but he wished he had done it sooner. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but it still satisfied some smaller desire deep inside him.

Eventually the two parted, their breathing heavier, silence bearing down on them for a few moments. As he looked down, Bud noticed something was off about Bushroot’s expression. Bushroot wasn’t looking directly at him either, but rather at the door to the laboratory.

“What’s wrong?” Bud asked in a low voice.

“Nothing, it’s-it’s nothing.”

Bud was almost tempted to take that as an answer just so he could press his mouth back against Bushroot’s without interruption, but he knew he should press further.

“It’s not nothing,” Bud insisted. “I can tell something’s bothering you.”

“W-Well it’s just…” Bushroot bit his lip “What if someone were to see us? I know that not many people are around now, but still.”

“Now Reginald, don’t tell me you’re ashamed of me,” Bud said jokingly. 

“Of-of course not! It’s just, you mentioned not telling people about things that are bad for your reputation. We always do stuff like this in an empty room, and we never talk about it around other people. I can’t help but think it might be b-because you think this-” Bushroot gestured to their pressed-together bodies, “-is bad for your reputation.”

Bud was taken aback for a moment. He had never considered it like that. Maybe they hadn’t been very open about their relationship, but that was part of the fun of an office relationship wasn’t it? Being secretive and all that?

Besides, they had made out in the middle of a public bar hadn’t they? Why would he do that if he was-

Oh right. Reggie must’ve forgotten that. He had been too drunk.

“That’s certainly not true! Though I’m not exactly sure if our relationship being public would be beneficial to my reputation, but I don’t care about that! I’m not hiding because I’m concerned about my reputation!”

“Really? Sounds like you’re just saying that to make me feel better,” Reggie grumbled.

“Listen,” Bud said, cupping his partner’s cheek. “I don’t care what happens if someone sees us! If it makes you feel better I could tell everyone about it! I have nothing to hide.”

“Well, you don’t have to do that...”

“My point is, I don’t care what other people think about this. When it comes to the two of us, I only care what one person thinks. So do you think I should keep going or do you think I should stop?”

Bushroot pulled himself up, closer to Bud’s face. 

“K-Keep going sir” Bushroot murmured.

Bud smiled, a new wave of excitement coursing through him at the words. He was glad he didn’t have to keep himself under control any longer.

“Good.”

And with that, the two locked lips again. Bud ran his hands along Bushroot’s body, delighting in the feeling of being able to caress his shape. Still, the feeling of a thin layer between him and the duck’s body was frustrating.

On an impulse, he felt its way to where the doctor’s shirt and pants met. His hand slid down between the two fabrics until he finally felt soft feathers beneath his fingers. 

Bushroot let out a small gasp, breaking the connection of their lips. “O-oh! What are you doing?”

“I just wanted to feel you,” Bud said. “I thoroughly enjoy your feathers. They’re wonderfully soft Reggie.”

Bushroot blushed, but said no more, allowing Bud to continue to explore his lower half. 

It wasn’t long until the canine’s fingers were fondling his tail feathers. They twitched slightly as he played with them. In return, he could feel Reginald’s fingers on his hips (as he could not reach fully to Bud’s behind), rubbing them in a way that the dog found irrationally pleasing.  
Soon enough, Bud was barely paying attention to what he was doing. His hands moved on instinct and memory, and his hips began to move forward until...

“Hey! W-Wait a minute!” Bushroot suddenly protested, catching him off-guard.

Bud stopped, realizing with mild surprise what had happened. That his hand had moved away from Reggie’s tail and had touched a much more sensitive area, and his hips had been rubbing the area between his legs right against his partner’s backside.

He removed himself from Bushroot immediately (though he didn’t want to), and backed away slightly.

“Oh! I didn’t realize that I-” Bud stopped and silently cursed himself. This was the exact thing he didn’t want, losing control like this, moving forward without even asking. “Look, I really just wasn’t thinking, I didn’t mean to do that. It was in no way my intent to make you uncomfortable!”

Reggie stared silently for a moment. “You didn’t mean to do what? What were you… w-were you doing that on purpose??”

“Not exactly.” Bud sighed. The sudden lack of contact was already beginning to frustrate him. “I just lost control for a second. But I can guarantee you I’m perfectly capable of restraining myself if I need to, I just slipped for a moment.” 

At this point, Bud was probably trying to convince himself of his own power of self-control as much as he was trying to convince Dr. Bushroot.

“Restraining yourself from doing what? ” Reggie’s eyes suddenly widened. His face turned somewhat pink. “D-do you want to have sex? With me?”

Bud inhaled deeply. It had taken them far too long to reach this simple question. 

“Absolutely. I mean, yes, I do,” Bud said, trying his damndest not to be over emphatic. “But I don’t want to do anything if you’re not interested Reggie, that’s exactly what I’ve been trying to avoid.”

Bud was trying his best to sound genuine. Or maybe he just still wanted to assure himself that his erotic feelings weren’t entirely overtaking him, that he could suppress these urges if he needed to. Yet he was more than a slight bit annoyed at the idea of having to control himself any longer. The presence of his annoyance dragged up with it an unwanted twinge of guilt.

“I didn’t say that I wasn’t interested!” Bushroot said.

Bud perked up. “Oh?”

Bushroot’s face was getting redder by the second. “Well, I mean you just surprised me! N-Nobody’s ever actually tried to touch me like that. Much less, y’know, have sex with me.”

“So… is the offer available?”

“Yes! Of course! W-why do you think it wouldn’t be?”

That was a good question.

It could’ve been Bushroot’s ignorance to all his sexual advances. Maybe it was that Bushroot was such a romantic, and sometimes people like that wanted more time to connect. Maybe it was that Bushroot was clearly in the closet when they started their relationship, and he might’ve been too inexperienced to attempt it, or even want it yet. Or maybe it was that Bud had to get his own boyfriend drunk just to get him to touch his ass.

But all that might’ve been too much to explain.

“Well,” Bud said. “You never asked.”

“I told you,” Reggie said, his face falling. “No one’s ever wanted to try. Most of the time I don’t actually get close enough to people to be able to ask.” Then his look changed from dejected to sheepish. “Also I’m not really an expert on how w-we’d go about doing that so, y’know.”

So Bud was somewhat on the right track with reasoning.

“Well, lucky for you,” Bud began as he leaned over, placing one hand on the table next to Bushroot’s backside, and the other on the duck’s inner thigh. “I think I’d be qualified to teach you about that.”

“R-right here?” Reggie squeaked.

“Why not? Unless you’re still worried about reputations.”

“Oh well, that’s…” Reggie gulped. “Maybe we can do j-just do a little bit?”

“A little bit?” Bud raised an eyebrow and a large grin spread across his face. “Interesting request, but the customer is always right!”

Bud drew Reggie closer and rubbed the inside of his thigh, moving towards the apex between his legs. Bud slipped his hand back down into his partner’s pants. Finding the duck’s erect cock, he grinned.

“Glad to see you’re excited,” Bud said as he began to move his hand along the length. 

The two began to kiss again, and Bud used his other hand to lift the duck’s shirt, caressing the feathers underneath. His mouth began to move away from Reggie’s and down his chin to his neck, allowing quiet whimpers to properly escape his beak. The canine began nipping and licking at Bushroot’s neck, and smiled as he felt a bill nuzzling him in return

With a glance at Bushroot’s face, Bud was surprised to find that it had turned from nervous to a look of excitement. It was certainly amusing how much Reggie reacted to the slightest touch. He moved his fingers to pay attention to more sensitive spots, listening closely to Reggie’s building enjoyment. Then, his touch became gentler, and as he backed off he could feel his partner’s body de-escalating.

After doing this a couple times, he could tell Bushroot was getting a slight bit agitated.

“B-Buddy,” Bushroot whined. “C’mon, what are you doing?”

“You said you just wanted a little bit, didn’t you?” Bud said teasingly. “I’m just making sure I’m not giving you too much.”

“Y-You know that’s not what I meant,” Reggie said. 

“You were very vague,” Bud said with a smirk. “But really, we wouldn’t want to make a mess would we?”

“I guess not,” Reggie said, pouting. “But p-please, don’t tease me like that.”

“Well if you don’t want me to…” Bud removed his hand from Reggie’s member, and ran his tongue along it, dripping saliva along his fingers. Then he reached back into the duck’s pants and pressed his fingers against the hole beneath his tail feathers. “I could satisfy you somewhere else.”

Reggie gulped, but nodded. Seeing his over-anxious look, and practically feeling his body tensing, Bud leaned in and kissed him gently. 

“It’s not that bad,” he said. “Trust me I know.”

After seeing Bushroot relax a little, he slipped his fingers in, relishing the receiving duck’s gasp and following whimper. He stilled his hand for a moment before moving slowly, allowing his partner to become accustomed to the feeling.  
Though it had been a while since Bud had done this, it didn’t take him too long to find Reggie’s sweet spot. The duck’s hips bucked upwards slightly at the unfamiliar sensation, and he let out a small, wordless exclamation of surprise and what seemed like pleasure. Seeing his partner’s reaction sent a frisson of delight straight to Bud’s crotch. 

His hand drifted down to his own waist, where he began to rub himself for a short time before abandoning restraint and releasing himself from the confinement of his tight business pants. 

Bud saw Bushroot’s gaze on him.

“See anything you like?” He asked, his voice almost a purr.

“Oh, definitely!” Bushroot said.

The dog reached free hand down to his cock and began to stroke himself.

“The feeling’s mutual,” Bud said. “I could stare at you all day.” 

He leaned in to kiss Reginald deeply once more, only to find that the duck eagerly pulled him in once the two were closer. For a minute, Bud relished the contact, the fact that he was finally touching his partner in a more intimate way. Not to mention touching himself at the same time. But he knew where he wanted to go, and he wasn’t quite there yet. 

Removing his hand from himself, and retracting his fingers, Bud reached for Reggie’s pants. Just as he began to pull them down, he felt a hand stop him.

“Wait!” Bushroot said, then quickly let go. “Sorry! I just- m-maybe not just yet?”

Bud tilted his head. “Is there something wrong?”

“No! I… well…” Reggie coughed. “I can guess what’s going to happen next, and well, I think I just wanted my first time to go a bit differently.”

“Differently how?”

“Just, not right here? In a more comfortable place. Maybe in my apartment, after work today?”

“Oh, I see,” Bud said. “Same deal, better package!” He stood up, and began to straighten himself out. 

“So, that’s ok?”

“Of course! I can bring pleasure wherever you need it,” Bud said. He planted a kiss on the duck’s forehead. “So I’ll see you this afternoon!”

“R-right!” Bushroot was beaming, though his eyes betrayed a hint of anxiety.

“Reggie?”

“Hm?”

“I’m guessing this was worth taking a break, huh?” Bud said.

“Yeah! It definitely was.”

Grinning, Bud left. After repressing himself for so long, just the promise of sex was enough to make him feel a lot better. Just another hour before he left.


	2. In the apartment

Bud stood outside of Bushroot’s apartment. He was in more casual clothes, and had a small bottle in his pocket.

He had already knocked.

There had been no response.

He could faintly hear noises behind the door. He knocked once more, louder this time, and immediately heard the sound of footsteps.  
When the door opened, he was immediately greeted by an overwhelmingly powerful array of smells.

“Buddy!” Bushroot said. “Come on in my dear!”

Bud smiled slightly at the term of endearment as he stepped in. Yet, the smells, even more present inside the impartment, were incredibly distracting. There was something that reminded him of fall. He couldn’t place exactly why though. There was a smell, however, that he could easily identify.

“Is that lavender?” Bud asked

“Oh yeah!” Bushroot smiled at Bud, his eyes half-lidded. “I’ve been saving some scented candles for a special occasion.”

“I certainly admire your attempt at preparation,” Bud said, trying not to inhale too deeply. “However, I doubt I’ll need them, I prefer your smell anyway. Also, I’d like to remind you, my sense of smell is a bit more developed than yours.” He covered his nose and let out a sound between a laugh and a cough. “And god, that is strong!”

“Oh right!” Bushroot quickly put out the candles. “Sorry I-I didn’t think of that!”

“It’s okay, really,” Bud said. “I’ve had worse. Perfume in particular, whoof.”

He paused. It only now occurred to him that Reggie looked a bit different. Slightly different clothes. Noticeably damp feathers. Bushroot must've taken a shower and changed before Bud had gotten there. The dog couldn’t help but smile at this.

“Would you like something to drink? Y-You know I don’t really drink, but if you’re interested I think I may have a bit of wine around,” Reggie said.

  
Oh my god.

He had bought wine too. When did he even get it? He must’ve been saving that too, he had no time to buy it before Bud had gotten here.

“I’m not exactly interested at the moment. I’d prefer to skip the drink and appetizers, and just get to the main course,” Bud said with a grin that showed off his canines particularly well.

“Well in that case!” Bushroot reached up and wrapped his arms around Bud’s neck as best he could, immediately pulling himself up into a kiss.

As Bud gladly reciprocated the kiss, he grabbed his partner and lifted him off the ground. Though he could see slight surprise in Bushroot’s eyes, they stayed interlocked, arms around each other, mouths pressed together.

After about a minute they parted. For a moment they looked into each other’s eyes. Then Bud shifted Bushroot in his arms, and tossed him onto the bed, causing the duck to let out a yelp of surprise.

“Hey!” Bushroot said indignantly. “Give a guy a warning next time!”

“Sorry!” Bud said, although he was snickering.

Before Bushroot had a chance to sit up, Bud crawled onto the bed until he was right above him, tail wagging. Being in this position, seeing Bushroot beneath him, looking slightly startled, brought all of the canine’s urges flooding back to him.

“Reggie, I think we’re a bit overdressed for his,” Bud said, slipping a hand underneath his own shirt and pulling it over his head. Once free of it, he turned his gaze back on his partner, and tugged gently his tie. “Won’t you be a dear and fix this little situation?”

Moving so quickly that he almost got tangled in fabric, Bushroot removed his top. When he was done he looked expectantly back at Bud.

“You’re very eager for this aren’t you?” Bud asked.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Bushroot said with a smile. His feet moved to his partner’s hips, and he used them to push the dog’s pants down his legs.

“Really?” Bud moved the feet so he could remove his remaining clothes himself. “I’ve been wanting this though! I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

“You have?” Bushroot asked. “A lot? Like, awake at night, thinking about it?”

“At night, during the day,” Bud said, a slight growl slipping into his voice. He grabbed the duck’s pants with his other hand and began to pull them off. “I just knew I needed to fuck you.”

Soon both of them were fully naked. They stared at each other. Finally Bud could see his partner’s full body. Despite it’s lack of conventional attraction, he could feel himself growing more aroused at the sight of it.

On the other hand, Bushroot was flushed. His face had fallen a bit.

“What’s troubling you?” Bud asked.

Bushroot averted his eyes. “You’re j-just a bit bi-I mean that I’m- oh you know.”

Bud raised an eyebrow. “Oh. You do realize Reggie, you are about a foot shorter than me right? It’s only natural that our proportions are different. Besides...”

All of a sudden, Bud lowered himself down. Their erections rubbed against each other, and Bushroot’s legs instinctively snaked around Bud’s body.

“... it still gets the job done doesn’t it? The product may come in all sizes it’s the effectiveness that matters.”

With their height difference, Bud had to reposition himself for their lips to meet, but they managed. Bud moved his grip down to clutch Bushroot’s backside. He could feel hands moving near his ears, rubbing around them, but being too careful to scratch them properly. The dog grabbed one of them, placing the duck’s fingers on his waist instead. Even though the two were kissing, Bud could hear Bushroot make small moans as he moved his hips, grinding their cocks against each other.

Bud pulled his mouth away. He simply listened to his partner, eyes closed, as he continued to elicit delicious sounds from his beak. It was one of his favorite things about this. Hearing the pleasure not only aroused him, but spread a delightful heavy feeling through him.

“I adore your little noises Reggie,” Bud said. “I can’t wait to hear what you’ll sound like when I’m inside you.”

Bushroot took in a sharp breath. His legs moved, folding inward slightly, seemingly through instinct. Bud immediately knew why.

“I mean,” the dog continued. “Unless you want to be the one who-”

“N-no,” Bushroot said. “You’re probably better at it anyway.”

Bud licked his lips. “Possibly.” He almost wanted to argue, but knew he had a preference for the position that was being offered.

“I’m just a bit worried I guess,” Bushroot said, his voice quiet. “It- it won’t hurt right?”

“No” was what Bud wanted to say. Both his lust and his salesman instincts told him to lie, to make it more appealing. Of course, that would be, well, dishonest, but there was more to it than that.

“It… will,” Bud said. “I don’t want to hurt you Reggie, I’ll be careful. I guarantee I’ll try to give you the highest quality experience that I can, ok?”

The duck didn’t looked reassured in the slightest. Still, he tried to smile. A quick: “O-okay,” was all he managed to get out.

Sitting up, Bud began to look for the small bottle he had brought with him. Finally, he found it on the floor and picked it up. “I thought it would appropriate to bring lube as well. It’ll help.”

Bushroot nodded, but still looked uneasy. His complete silence, and the stiffness in his body was now unnerving Bud.

Bud opened the bottle and released some of the fluid inside onto his fingers. First they went to his partner’s entrance. Moving around it, before slowly pushing his fingers in, at last elicited a noise from Bushroot. A little whine that made heat blossom in the canine’s chest. He moved his fingers, trying his best to gently stretch the opening.

After a few moments, Bud withdrew his fingers. He took the bottle again, and this time rubbed lubricant over his own length, probably overdoing it, but wanting to be safe. When he looked back at Bushroot, he saw the duck’s gaze directly on his cock, apprehension in his eyes.

“Reggie?”

“Please,” Reggie said breathily. “Oh god, I really want this, p-please!”

Bud moved the tip of his cock against the entrance above the feathers of the duck’s tail. His desire to thrust himself in was so great that he paused, looking back at Bushroot as if for approval just to slow himself down.

“Ah. Oh-I think I’m ready. I mean just-please,” Bushroot said. His breathing was heavy but he looked a bit less reluctant.

At the words of approval, Bud slowly pushed himself in. Immediately, he could hear the noise of suppressed pain. Bushroot began to squirm and whimper. The sight brought up a new overwhelming sensation of unwelcome guilt in Bud, but he continued. He had been wanting this for so long and it was hard for him to stop himself from being to rough in his lustful state. He had forgotten how good this felt, something this tight.  
Bud leaned over, pressing his chest against Bushroot, wrapping his arms around him. The canine’s tongue, lips, and teeth moved along his neck. Trembling arms embraced him back, gripping with a strength he was unaware that the duck possessed.

After moving himself inwards and outwards a few times, he felt the hold relax slightly and moved himself so he could look Bushroot in the face.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“I-I think,” Bushroot said, then he winced and pulled Bud closer. His breathing was audible, and shaky. “D-dont, don’t stop though. Oohh god, it’s just...” his voice turned into a pitiful whine.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Bud said softly. He began to stroke the side of Bushroot’s face “You’re doing really well for your first time, just keep holding onto me, good.”

As Bud continued to move, he began to adjust himself, searching for that special area inside his partner. Soon enough, he heard a gasp and a moan, and knew that he had hit it.

“Is that where you like it?” Bud asked.

“Yes, oh, right there,” Bushroot moaned.

Every movement now elicited another wonderful noise which Bud relished. His mouth found its way back to Bushroot’s and he began to kiss him passionately, trying to express as much love through his mouth as he was expressing lust through the thrust of his hips. Heat surrounded the two of them as they held onto each other tightly.

Every time he glanced at his partner’s face and saw his pleasure, another wave of desire crashed over him. He felt, rather than saw, a hand navigate down to Bushroot’s erect member as the duck began to stroke himself.

“So, you’re enjoying my services so far?” Bud asked, panting.

“Mmhhm,” Bushroot said, nodding and biting at the bottom corner of his mouth.

“Good. Think you’ll be ok if I go a bit faster?” Bud asked.

“I-I think,” Bushroot said, though he sounded a bit uncertain.

“Ok. Remember, you can always inform me if it’s too much!” Bud said.

Bud moved one of his hands down to Bushroot’s behind, lifted it, and slid his knees underneath. This made it so duck’s hips now rested on his lap instead of the bed. With them in this position Bud could begin to make his movement faster, and sharper, though he tried to make the change gradual.

The new intensity of the movement brought up exhilarating new noises. Bud’s heart accelerated as Bushroot cried out, though he was clearly enjoying himself. Though he couldn’t see it, with their bodies so close Bud could feel Bushroot’s hand moving along his own cock faster. The duck was trembling in Bud’s arms.

Now as he spoke, Bud’s voice was a mix of a moan and an almost primal growl. “You’re being so wonderful for me, Reggie, and you feel incredible.”

“Th-Thank you sir!” Reggie cried, clearly unable to form any other thought in his head. “Ohhh Bud…”

“I love hearing you say my name,” Bud continued. “Fuck, I love everything about you, I need you so bad.”

It was then that Bud’s actions got the reaction he had anticipated. White cream sprayed onto his chest from Bushroot’s excited cock. Yet, he couldn’t end there. He was not fully satisfied. For another minute he continued, now solely for the pleasure he felt from the movement of his cock in his partner and the noises he continued to receive from Bushroot. Then he himself finally ejaculated.  
Bud pulled out and rolled to the side, pulling Bushroot , who was still in his arms, with him. The two panted, face to face, sweating in each other’s hot embrace.

Bushroot nuzzled his face into the fur of Bud’s torso. The duck’s words of: “I love you too,” came out muffled from against his chest.

Bud looked down, a genuine smile working its way onto his face. For another minute, they lay together in silence.

“So,” Bud finally said. “How would you rate the quality of Bud Flood’s lovemaking? Operators are standing by for your response!”

Bushroot sighed. “A-a bit overwhelming at first, but I wouldn’t be opposed to doing that again some time. Though I could do without this.” He gestured at his waist, which was splattered with his own cum.

“What a mess,” Bud said. Then he grinned. After giving Bushroot an enticing look he rolled the duck onto his back, and moved himself down so his face was level with his torso. “I think I have the perfect solution.”

Bud began to run his tongue through the feathers, licking the cum off of the duck’s waist. Bushroot’s eyes widened in surprise.

As soon as the feathers were mostly clean he moved his mouth until it was positioned above Bushroot’s cock.

“Oh!” Bushroot smiled. “S-so we’re doing this now too?”

“If you’re interested in that offer,” Bud said

“Yes!” Bushroot said.

Bud relished the look on Bushroot’s face and the small excited exhalations he gave as he began to lick the duck’s cock, then after a minute was able to deepthroat the whole thing. Bud felt a pair of hands pushing surprisingly forcefully down on the back of his head. Bushroot’s hips began to move slightly in the rhythm of Bud’s mouth movement. Satisfied humming, trembling, and moaning came from Bushroot as Bud’s tongue moved along his cock.

This time Bud was surprised when a short while later another load of cum burst into his throat. Slowly Bud removed his mouth from Bushroot’s cock. He raised an eyebrow and licked a spot of cum off his lips.

Bushroot let out a sigh. “If that’s how you clean up I guess I should make a mess more often.”

“I’d be happy to offer my services any time you need them!” Bud said, settling on the bed next to his partner.

“Y’know y-you’re a bit messy too,” Bushroot said tentatively.

Bud looked over at him. “You don’t seem so enthused about that prospect.”

“Uh, yeah,” Bushroot said with an embarrassed grin. “I’m n-not actually sure I want that stuff in my mouth.”

“Not all customers find it that enticing,” Bud said. He stood up. “I’m sure I’ll be able to clean up on my own.”

“Bathroom’s over there,” Bushroot said, pointing to a nearby door. Then after a few moments he asked: “So you’ve thought about having sex with me a lot huh?”

“I certainly have,” Bud said, barely hesitating to admit it, despite the fact it took so long for him to admit it to himself.

“Me too,” Bushroot said. He sounded almost giddy. “Or at least I thought of you a lot at night when I was… uh masturbating. B-because that’s normal, right?”

Bud chuckled. “Of course?”

“I know that’s a stupid question,” Bushroot said defensively. “But y’know I’ve never gotten the chance to really ask about that and no one’s ever told me-”

“No, Reggie, I get it,” Bud said. Now clean, he made his way back to the bed and leaned over Bushroot, who was still laying on his back. “But trust me I think it’s normal. Besides,” His voice suddenly became low. “I’ve imagined much worse involving you.”

Bushroot perked up and smiled, his face flushed pink. “Oh! L-like what?”

“Considering the fact you literally just had sex for the first time, probably things you aren’t ready for.”

“I guess that’s fair.” Bushroot pouted.

Bud grabbed his clothes and began to shimmy into them.

“Are you leaving already?” Bushroot asked, sitting up.

Bud stopped, now with only his pants and underwear on. “Well that was the plan. Did you have something else in mind?”

“Well, not really I guess. I just would’ve liked you to stay around a bit longer. I guess you’re busy though, don’t let me keep you.”

Bud could almost smell the reverse psychology self-pity schtick Bushroot was trying to pull. Ok, that was unfair, he might’ve been trying to be genuine, but regardless the effect was the same.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Bud said. “I can’t stay the night, but a few more hours won’t hurt.”

…

And before he knew it, it was a few more hours later.

Close to midnight. When Bud knew he should probably head home soon. And yet.

His head and back were propped up on all the bed’s pillows. Which Bushroot didn’t mind since his head was resting comfortably on Bud’s bare chest. On top of that, from what he could tell, the doctor was already asleep.

The two had been cuddling silently for quite some time. Bud just knew that if he wasn’t careful, the second he moved to leave, he’d wake Bushroot up. So he had three choices.

One: get it over with. Wake Bushroot up, explain he had to go, and leave. Two: be extra careful. Make sure Bushroot slept soundly, leave… without explanation. Three…

Three… stay? He didn’t really like staying the night at other’s places. Besides he had work the next day, he’d need to get ready, and none of his stuff was here.

He had to leave. And if not now, when? He needed sleep.

But the moment Bud began to move he felt Bushroot stir beside him.

“Buddy?” Bushroot said drowsily. “What’re you doin’? Are you leaving?”

Bud’s heart clenched. Those baby blue eyes, goddamn he loved those eyes, they were staring right at him. Even drowsy, his partner’s voice was still so captivating. What was even so extraordinary about Dr. Reginald Bushroot that drew him in? Probably nothing, except the fact that he had fallen so hard for him.

“Just getting comfy,” Bud said.

Bushroot pressed himself closer to the canine, ruffling his fur ever so slightly.

“Thanks,” Bushroot murmured “Y’know, I could get used to this.”

“What, the sex we had earlier? Being in a relationship with me?”

Bushroot was silent for a moment before he quietly responded. “Not being alone at night.”

“I-” Bud stopped. He looked down.

“You probably don’t understand,” Bushroot said, sounding slightly bitter before his voice softened again. “But it’s nice for once.”

“Reggie,” Bud said. His stomach twisted, but he kept speaking. “I can’t stay until morning. I need to head home.”

“Oh,” Bushroot said. “Still…”

As he almost felt Bushroot fall back asleep beside him, Bud made a decision. He needed to wake up early this morning. Leave before dawn. He could leave now but, no. He wouldn’t. Not right now. Not after today.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have read part of the original fic, and it’s still on tumblr! The nsfw parts... I don’t have the original of that, but I didn’t love the original so


End file.
